


The Words.

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Nudity, Shmoop?, barely mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've rated this mature but it's just barely. Yes, they are naked, but that's not the point ...</p><p>A pre-existing physical relationship between them is implied. This came out of nowhere today while working on something else, so feel free to point out typos, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words.

"It's your turn now, Watson," he had her naked, pinned up against the library shelves, handcuff dangling from his wrist. His bare body pressed teasingly into hers. "Tell me what you want."

Joan tried to catch her breath. His eyes bore into hers. She couldn't ... She knew he was being playful but the question brought up strong emotions. She couldn't articulate ... she could never tell him what she wanted from him. Her eyes began to fill with tears. 

Sherlock panicked and released her. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" She never used their safe word but then she had no need to as far as he could see. She had been the aggressor at his request. He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her line of sight up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Joan felt even more foolish as her tears spilled and cascaded down his hands. "I'm fine, I ... I'm fine," she whispered. She bent her head onto his shoulder. 

His arms instinctively wrapped around her wanting to keep her safe from whatever was causing her distress. "It's alright. It's alright. ..... Did I scare you, I'm sorry. I would never hurt you." His words were soft and soothing and tumbled out of him one after the other. Sherlock didn't understand why she was crying but assumed it was his fault. 

Joan just clung to him with more strength. Her tears trickled down his shoulder onto his bare chest.

"Please Watson... Tell me what's wrong...." He whispered the words into her hair, his eyes now brimming with tears.

Joan took a shuddered breath and pulled away from his shoulder so she could look at him. "I'm sorry .... I just ... Asking for what I want is, I can't .... I've never been ... its just ..." She shook her head as words eluded her again.

A much relieved Sherlock looked at her with even more love in his eyes, his hands caressed her bare back, "Does it involve peanut butter, I know how much you Americans love peanut butter." He felt a small laugh work its way through her body as she stepped back towards him again. "You don't have to say anything Watson, you don't have to say or do anything at all."

Joan reached up and bent his head towards her, kissing his lips as the last of his words formed on them. She pressed her cheek against his, her breath at his ear. She tried to force the words out, "I want ..." Joan paused and tried again, "I've always thought it means nothing if you have to ask ..." She paused again. "I want you to tell me that you love me." The words came out choked and strained and she hid her face in his neck in embarrassment waiting for a rebuke.

Sherlock pulled her away from him. His face was as serious as she had ever seen it and she cast her eyes away from his in shame at having said the words out loud.

In one quick movement, he scooped her up and carried her to the sofa. He placed her down and then placed himself on top of her. His face an inch or two from hers, his voice a whisper, he looked deep within her eyes trying to banish the insecurity he saw there. "I love you." He paused.

Joan felt like she had forced this and tried to stop him, "Sherlock you don't have to, it's silly of me."

He stopped her words with a kiss before continuing. "I don't pretend to understand the feeling but it is there, and strong and every time I look at you, every time... even when you are being obstinate and irrational, my being rings from the need for you." His eyes shone as they searched her face for understanding. "I love you. I count myself among the most fortunate that you tolerate me and stay when you should by every right run as far away from me as you can." He lowered his head, murmuring into to the crook of her neck; his tears now slipping onto her shoulder. 

Joan clasped the back of his head and smoothed at his hair, a sweet sense of relief filling her. She had needed so very much to hear the words, to know beyond all unreasonable doubt that he felt as she did. "I love you." She whispered the words and wrapped herself tight around him. "And I am never irrational and obstinate ..." 

Sherlock moved his head to look at her and met her huge smile with his lopsided grin. They exchanged several small kisses before he stopped and spoke. "May I ask something of you?" She nodded. "Help me get this damn handcuff off so I can properly demonstrate my affection for you."


End file.
